Nalia
by speechless8582
Summary: Kataang. Setting in 15 years time. Rated T for future violence. A story of Katara, Aang, their daughter Nalia, and her new suspicious freind.
1. A Scream at the Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

_**Nalia**_

**Chapter 1- A Scream at the Door**

Green caves, huge armies, and a terrifying young lady with an evil smirk in her eyes…then finally the blinding flash…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Nalia screamed. She awoke with tears in her eyes and an unprecedented amount of fear in her heart. Aang heard this scream from downstairs, and ran to his daughter.

"Nalia, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he bursted through the pink and purple room with firm determination in his eyes and panic in his heart. He stared at the lump under the bed covers, and heard his brave little warrior trying to fight back tears.

"Nalia, what happened?" Aang asked more patiently. Nalia finally peeked her head out from under her sheets and stared at her father. Aang could not but feel completely vulnerable when he looked at his daughter. Aang kissed his daughter on the forehead, and stared at her beauty. It was amazing to him how her hair was exactly like her mothers: a beautiful dark brown, flowing and shiny. Then he looked at the eyes that were staring right back at him, her 'silver oceans' he called them, because they were exactly his eyes, but with the faintest trace of blue in them. Nalia was the most beautiful and precious thing to Aang than anything in the world. How he hated when there was the slightest thought of harm towards her, and yet these midnight visits were becoming more frequent.

Nalia stared into Aang's eyes and asked innocently, "Please don't go Dad." How could Aang resist?

"Alright, alright." Nalia let out a squeal of delight and lifted her little body to hug her father, as if she never wanted to let go. "Did you have a bad dream again?" Aang asked quietly. Nalia barely nodded her head, her arms still held tightly against her father's chest. She felt so helpless, so little.

"Nalia, please tell Daddy what happened in your dream." He felt her head shake, and knew that she would not tell him. This has been the fifth time in the past month Nalia had woken up screaming in the middle of the night, and she has yet to tell him what her nightmare was about.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Deal?" Aang asked.

"Deal" said the little voice.

Aang stayed with Nalia until she was fast asleep. He checked her window to make sure everything was locked and fine. (You can't blame a parent for double checking.) After assuring Nalia was safe, Aang went downstairs to Katara.

Katara was still in bed, sleeping. She really could sleep through a lot. Aang looked at her face, and an overwhelming feeling of love and passion swam over him. He kissed her and went to his side of the bed. Once he was comfortable, he put his arms around her, where they belonged. At his touch, Katara barely whispered "I love you." This gave Aang the most satisfying feeling, and he fell asleep next to his wife.

Aang woke up early the next morning to talk to Katara about what had happened the night before. He nudged her shoulder, whispering "Katara, I have to talk to you about last night. Katara…Katara…wake up."

Katara turned around in Aang's arms, and gave him a kiss. "What happened?"

"Nalia had another bad dream. I don't know what to do about it."

"I'll stay with her tonight; I know you are too busy to be up in the middle of the night. I'll sing her to sleep."

"It's not her getting to sleep that's the problem though, she keeps waking up screaming. It terrifies me every time. I really can't take that kind of fear."

"I'll stay with her tonight, don't worry honey."

Katara knew exactly how to calm her child down, and knew exactly how to calm Aang down. "Okay. By the way, I love you too."

Katara just smiled and laid in Aang's arms. This had been the most intoxicating setting Katara could have ever imagined herself in: the gorgeous house, the sun's rays at dawn, and the most handsome man and the love of her life in her arms, the only thing missing would be to have Nalia…

Katara was shaken from her thoughts, as was Aang, as an unfamiliar voice screamed at their front door. "Open up! Please!"


	2. The Oni

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 2-The Oni**

Azula was a girl of such ferocity and power, that she intimidated men over twice her age. She threatened any man that opposed her, using her eyes as daggers, ready to be thrown at their prey. One simple look from her daunting figure would send shivers down any man's spine. Leadership and power was what she was born with, and she loved it. To her people she was a hero: the great defender of the Fire Nation, a fighter for her people. The children of the Fire Nation would be rocked to bed with stories of how brave Azula hid into the savage city of Ba Sing Se and overthrew the wretched king. Azula had the determination and the patience to plan every part of her attack, and refused imperfection as an option. Every detail was meticulously thought about, every breath was tediously planned, and every action was perfectly carried out.

The Day of Sozin's comet was especially not an exception. This day would be the day the Fire Nation would once and for all prove to the world that fire bending is the superior element. Fire would dominate the earth and relinquish the water. The fire would not be stopped, Azula would not be stopped. She was ready to take her place and reign over the world. She tediously created the perfect plan for success. The most important part of her plan would be how to stop the threat of defeat. Azula knew the Avatar would come on this day, ready to foolishly surrender himself to his death. She was prepared for his attack, and had a grave made in his honor; where else would she give her conquering speech? The option of failing was just humorous.

Sozin's Comet was a symbol for the Fire Nation's increasing strength. This day would be the day Firelord Ozai finally ended the war once and for all, leading the Fire Nation to victory. The days were anxiously counted down until this beacon of fire would grant the fire benders its harnessed strength. Parades erupted, citizens cheered, and this day was to be celebrated for many years and remembered forever. And it would have been the Fire Nation's greatest achievement if Azula's impeccable plan hadn't faltered.

Even though the fire benders had their fire power, they underestimated the fire in one young air bender's heart. The duty, but more importantly the passion that Aang felt for the world would not allow him to lose. Aang fought for every person in this world. He fought so the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom could freely live as they please, and so the people of the Fire Nation would no longer live in ignorance. Aang's heroic heart beat furiously against his chest as he fought for everything, and everyone he loved. He knew that this day would either be the day Firelord Ozai was once and for all defeated, or the day of his death. And he was ready to risk it all, so he did. He attacked and fought with such intensity that he could not be defeated. As the passion in Aang's eyes met the furious eyes of his opponent, he knew the game was won.

It was this day - when the fire benders were to have won the war - that they lost. Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula were not only defeated, but gone from the world. The people of the Fire Nation were finally told the truth of their history. The false Firelord propaganda was gone, the lies were gone, and the textbooks were changed to finally include accurate historical information. The people of the Fire Nation accepted their defeat and their inexcusable actions towards the world, and were ashamed by Azula. Azula was not looked up to as a hero anymore, but as a tyrant, a horrible memory to her people.

There were those, however, that still believed in the fight. These few looked upon Azula as a conqueror, a leader, and were inspired by what she did in Ba Sing Se and what she was planning to do with the world. A few outbreaks towards the new Firelord Zuko expressed these opinions, but public outrage quieted them within a few years.

These protestors were forced to secrecy, but formulated an organization known only to Azula's followers. It was here, in secret, that this organization grew to be more and more powerful. By learning how the Order of the White Lotus communicated, this group became a frightening force to be reckoned with. The Oni has spent years building up their numbers and increasing their resources. They were a huge terror threat to the balance and peace of the world, but mostly to the forgiving people of the Fire Nation. The Oni hated their fellow benders for being ashamed of what should have been their true moment of power. More importantly, however, would be the Oni's hatred for the one person that took away what should have been their utopian society.

15 years later, and Azula has proven to still inspire fear through the Oni, who have finally planned out their revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry the chapter is pretty short! But it is important to the plot.

Thanks to everyone who reviews! It means alot. :)


	3. Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**AN: This chapter is written to be one month previous to the first chapter. The next chapters will be following this one chronologically.**

**Nalia and Jenny are also both 6 years old, in case anyone was wondering.**

**Chapter 3-Jenny**

Katara looked at her husband with her big blue eyes and kissed his cheek. "Honey," she smiled, "please don't forget to go to the market before you get home."

"Geez, no 'I love you'? No simple 'be safe'? I only forgot to go to the market once."

Aang laughed. He knew Katara loved him, but he loved to tease her.

Katara looked at him again. "Don't forget."

"Okay, okay" Aang said amused. He kissed Katara and walked out the door. "Nalia, let's go."

"Okay Dad. I'm coming" said Nalia, full of joy. Aang looked at his daughter pull away from the kids she was talking to and come to him. She put her backpack securely on and the belt tucked her gently in.

Aang double checked Nalia's belt on her side of the glider, then went to his side. "You all set?"

"Ready!" squeaked Nalia.

"Here we go!" Aang said as he air bended the glider open. Nalia loved riding the wind to school, and Aang was happy to take her there. If he took her, he knew she would be safe.

Nalia looked at the clouds and the diminishing world below her with wonder and awe.

Even though she went to school this way every day, it still excited her. Unfortunately, she could not stay here forever; neither could her Dad, as she saw the world get bigger below her feet. "Can't we just stay up here for the day? It's not that big a deal if I miss one day of school" Nalia pleaded.

"Oh, yes it is" Aang answered. "Remember when I let you skip that one day? I have never seen your mom so angry. I slept on the couch for a week!"

Nalia lowered her head defeated, "Alright." Nalia took her belt off and hopped down.

"I love you, Nalia. Be safe, okay?" Aang said, looking at her daughter with deep sincerity.

"Okay Dad. I will." Nalia said and walked off towards the school. Nalia was already daydreaming of living in the skies when she remembered something. She turned to see her Dad walking back to his glider.

Aang was about to reach for his glider when he heard a little voice say "Wait!" Aang turned and saw Nalia running back to him. "I forgot to give you a hug." Aang bent down and embraced his child with all the love he had. Nalia whispered in his ear "I love you." It always warmed Aang's heart to hear his daughter say those 3 simple words.

Nalia pulled away from her father and walked back up to school. She turned once more to see her Dad leaving, and she walked inside.

She really didn't want to be here today. To think that she could be in the clouds, air whisking through her hair; but no, she was stuck in school. School really wasn't that bad either, she had friends, she made good grades, but she just loved flying so much more than being stuck indoors.

Nalia walked into her class and took her seat, next to the window. She started to day dream when her teacher brought her back to the real world.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Claudia" the class chanted, less than enthusiastically.

"Today we have a new student joining our class kids! Her name is Jenny. She is from the fire nation. Every one welcome her to our class and be extra special to her! Jenny, you can take a seat next to Nalia. Nalia, raise your hand so Jenny can sit down."

Nalia raised her hand obediently, and Jenny sat down in the seat next to her.

"Good. Alright, you kids can talk amongst yourselves while I go get our activities for the day" said Mrs. Claudia.

Nalia turned to Jenny with a bright smile, "Hi Jenny, I'm Nalia. But you already knew that. Did you just move here?" Nalia asked politely.

"Yes, I did. Me, my mom, and my dad all moved here so my dad could expand his business. I'm not really sure what he does" Jenny replied.

"Yea, my dad travels a lot. And I'm not really sure what he does exactly either. All I know is that my dad is the Avatar."

"That's so cool! Have you ever flown before?"

"Have I!" Nalia screamed. She was so excited to talk to someone else about flying that she could not contain herself. Nalia and Jenny talked until Mrs. Claudia came, and became fast friends.

At the end of the day, Katara was sitting at home (she already finished teaching her lessons to young water benders) reading a book, when Nalia came in with someone unfamiliar.

Nalia rushed up to her mom and gave her a hug. The she said excitedly, "Hi Mom! This is my new friend, Jenny. She used to live in the fire nation, but she just moved here. Is it okay if she stays for dinner?"

Katara looked at her daughter and said "Of course! Hi Jenny, you can call me Miss Katara. You two go and play and I will check up on you in a little while."

"Okay!" they both said. They rushed up to Nalia's room and began playing for hours.

Aang came home to a warm dinner and child's laughter. Nalia and Jenny really were inseparable. He sat down at the dinner table next to Katara, and waited for his daughter to introduce him to her new friend.

"Hi Daddy!" Nalia said excitedly. "This is my new friend, Jenny. She just moved here from the fire nation."

Aang glanced over to where Jenny was sitting, and politely said "Hello, Jenny. It's so nice to have you here in our home."

Jenny looked up from her dinner plate, and as Aang stared directly into her eyes, he saw a look of rage and anger in this tiny little body that he didn't expect. Jenny looked down from Aang's intense gaze, then looked back up at him with an innocent childlike charm.

"The pleasure is all mine…Avatar…"


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 4- A Meeting**

Aang couldn't help but wonder about this new girl that had Nalia so obsessed. Jenny had spent the night at their house every night, Aang took them both to school every morning, and came home to them both playing in Nalia's room every day.

Normally, Aang wouldn't have minded. It was just that he nor Katara had ever heard from or seen Jenny's parents. Any time the question about her parents' approval of the situation came up, Jenny just quickly dismissed it saying "It's fine. I already asked them."

How could this girl's parents be so willing to let their daughter stay at a house with people that had never met? And for 6 consecutive days?

Aang began to start asking Jenny questions during dinner, concerned for her safety. But every time he asked a question, he got the same response. "It's fine. I already asked them."

He finally decided that it was not okay for Jenny to spend the night anymore unless he spoke with her parents. So Jenny stopped coming over. And Nalia's nightmares started to begin.

Aang couldn't help but notice the odd timing of these two incidents. The very day that Aang had told Jenny she couldn't spend the night unless she spoke to her parents, Nalia got her first nightmare.

It scared Aang. As Nalia's nightmares started becoming weekly, and more frequent, Aang got more and more suspicious of this little girl. He had not forgotten the intense hate-filled look she had given him the first night of their meeting. Was Jenny causing Nalia's bad dreams? Why would she do that?

Aang's concern as a parent grew overwhelming as he went up to Nalia's school this evening. Determined to get information about Jenny's parents so he could speak with them.

Aang walked up to the school, glider in hand, and met with Nalia and Jenny's teacher, Mrs. Claudia.

"Good evening, Mrs. Claudia. Thank you so much for meeting with me. I have some questions for you about my daughter and her new friend, Jenny."

"Ah, yes. The two really are inseparable" replied Mrs. Claudia honestly.

"Have you noticed anything…odd…about Jenny?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"Odd? How do you mean?"

"Like, have you overheard Jenny telling Nalia things that are frightening in any way?"

"No. That really does not sound like Jenny at all. Jenny really is a sweet and fun loving little girl."

"What about her parents? What do they do for a living? Have you seen them before?"

"Why yes, I have. All I know is that Jenny's Dad has his own business and they moved here to expand it. They seem like a very normal and very loving family. Why do you ask?"

Aang sighed. "It's just…I don't know…maybe it was a trick of the light…but why…I mean…Who's parents lets their child stay at a stranger's house for 6 days?" he rambled.

Mrs. Claudia looked at the desperate father sitting in front of her. "Well, to answer your question, maybe they didn't mind her spending the night at your house because you are the Avatar. I mean, if you defeated the Firelord to save the world to live in peace and prosperity for all eternity, I'm sure they felt they could trust you."

Aang just looked at the woman sitting in front of him. She had a point. "I guess" he sighed. This information still did not satisfy Aang, but he could tell that Mrs. Claudia had had enough of a day already. "Thank you for meeting with me. Mrs. Claudia." Aang smiled.

Mrs. Claudia glowed "not a problem Avatar Aang. I'm always here if you need any more help."

"Thanks, have a good night." Aang said as he walked out the doors of the school.

He really was being ridiculous. Accusing a 6-year old for his daughter's bad dreams. He didn't even know what the bad dreams were. And this girl had always been nice, and it seems her parents are normal. But there is still something about her that he doesn't trust. Something just does not sit right.

Aang continued to think about Nalia and Jenny on his flight home. These thoughts were consuming him until he made it to his house, and the smell of delicious food.

He walked through the door to see Katara reading Nalia a book in the living room. Nalia was sitting in Katara's lap, while Katara held a book out in front of both of them so they could both see the pictures.

Aang suddenly forgot everything about Jenny at the sight of his wife and child sitting beside the fireplace. The glow of the embers dancing on both of their skins.

Nalia immediately jumped from Katara's lap to Aang. "Daddy!" she screamed and gave him a hug.

Aang picked her up and held her as he walked to the living room. Katara was standing up, and he cupped her face with his hand as he pulled her close for a quick kiss. "Hey Katara." He simply said.

"Hey Aang" she replied. Blue meeting grey in a dazzling stare.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy. I'm starving. Can we eat now?" Nalia asked, causing them both to blush and look at her.

"Of course. Let's get to the kitchen" Aang sad, walking towards the kitchen.

They all sat down and started eating, as dinner was already on the table. "Why were you so late today, honey?" Katara asked, glancing over at Aang. "Nalia here wanted to wait until you came home to eat dinner. A few more minutes and she would have started without you."

Aang looked at Katara, not wanting to tell her the truth in front of their daughter. "Oh, you know, diplomats and such wanting to stay late to fix some stuff." He knew Katara knew that he wasn't telling the truth. "I'll tell you more about it later."

Katara looked satisfied. "Alright."

Aang then looked over at Nalia inhaling her food. "Nalia, what did I tell you about eating like Sokka?"

"She's past that, now she's eating like Toph." Katara laughed.

"Geez, I can't help it. Daddy, tell those dimplonats next time that you have a hungry little monster waiting for you when you get home so you gotta get home before she goes crazy!" Nalia said to her father. The family ate the rest of their dinner talking and laughing.

--

"You do realize that this mission can not fail. Am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"And that if you fail, we become exposed and our whole mission and group will be exposed and shut down."

"Yes sir."

"This is our final chance to redeem our fallen leader. This is the last chance to make the one responsible for our suffering hurt."

"I understand. This is our final chance to make the Avatar wish that Ozai had him dying a slow painful death the day of Sozin's Comet. And I am going to be the one to do it."


	5. Jenny Revealed

**A/N: I got this chapter out a lot earlier than I expected due to a who-can-stay-up-the-latest contest at , I had extra free time. (I lost, I only made it to 7 AM). Anyways…here is the next chapter! It's kinda short, but important nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 5-Jenny Revealed

"_I understand. This is our final chance to make the Avatar wish that Ozai had him dying a slow painful death the day of Sozin's Comet. And I am going to be the one to do it."_

Jenny knew the risks at hand, she wasn't dumb. She may just be a tiny little girl at the age of 6, but she knew more than anyone expected her to. How could she not? She grew up as the daughter of the leader of the Oni. If she wanted someone assassinated, she could hire someone in an instant.

It was also very easy for her family to hide their motives here. They weren't technically lying when they said that Jenny's father was expanding his business. They were in fact recruiting new members to the Oni, which was getting bigger and more powerful than they ever expected. It was simple to fool these peasants into thinking that they were an average loving family.

It was also comical that these peasants didn't realize this family was in fact planning an attack on the Avatar.

But death wasn't what the Oni wanted for the Avatar. Maybe in the end, yes, but not right now. They wanted him to suffer, to beg for death, to cry until his eyes bled, they wanted revenge. And he was just playing too easily into their trap. It was so obvious that Aang's weakness was his family, and Nalia was the key to the Oni's victory.

Oh, Nalia. What a dumb little thing. All Jenny had to do was mention something ridiculous about air to her and she freaked. She was making this too easy, it almost wasn't fun. Jenny thought it would be at least a little harder to get inside the Avatar's home, but all it took was one day of "I love the air!"

And then she saw the Avatar herself. Just to see the joy in his eyes and love in his home made her sick. She almost gave herself away the first night at dinner, but that foolish man doesn't know anything. She really cannot fathom that this man eluded her hero, her idol.

Azula, the fallen leader, should be in her palace, eating graciously anything that she wants. She should be sitting on top of the earth, with every person in this world at her feet willing to serve her. And yet the Avatar sits here day after day eating with his family when he should be long dead. It just disgusted Jenny.

And that spawn of his is so gullible. Not that Jenny was lying really. What she was telling Nalia about how Azula had killed her father, really was true. And as soon as Jenny got the chance she started telling Nalia of her idol's greatest achievement. How Nalia's dear father and mother tried to pathetically run away from the brave and valiant Dai Li Agents in an underground city made of green lime stones. And how the prowess Azula killed Nalia's father as he attempted to save himself, sending a blinding flash of lightning straight through his back.

She never could quite tell her how the Avatar survived though, as she did not know the answer herself. So she just told Nalia that he cheated his way back to life using his Avatar powers, and that if he deserved to stay alive he wouldn't have died in the first place.

My, my, that did really frighten young Nalia. And Jenny loved it. She always hung around Nalia at school, never letting her out of her sight. And she loved to remind her of her father's failure. Nalia started to get scared of her though, so Jenny laid off for a little while and played "flying", but she managed to slip in her devious comments that she knew would keep Nalia awake at night.

All in all she was glad the way things were working out, and was more anxious than ever to begin the next phase of the Oni's plan, which is finally now ready to begin.

**Please R&R! Thanks so much to ****DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****, ****SaphirArya****, ****donjonkeeper****, ****AvatarAiris****, ****banina****, ****kataang412****, ****number1avatarfanatic****, ****EragonPeep****, ****Aangsfan****, ****CyclonePsycho****, ****Aangsgirl****, and ****Night -KFT-**** for reviewing! It means a lot to me. XD**

**-Speechless8582**


End file.
